1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that performs a communication via a network, and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, monitoring systems are known which transmit an image captured by a network camera via a network, browse the transmitted image using a browsing terminal, and perform a recording. In such monitoring systems, if a failure occurs in the network, the captured image cannot be browsed, and the recording cannot be performed. Therefore, a network camera has been suggested which records the captured image in the network camera when the failure that occurred in the network is detected, and transmits the recorded image via a network when the failure that occurred in the network is removed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Incidentally, when an operator performs a manual monitoring that performs a monitoring while changing a view angle via a network, by using a PTZ camera that may change a view angle by changing an angle in a horizontal direction (panning), changing an angle in a vertical direction (tilting), and changing a focal distance of a zoom lens (zooming) (hereinafter, simply referred to as “PTZ”), if a failure occurs in the network, the operator may not change the view angle. Accordingly, the network camera of Patent Document 1 records a captured image having the same view angle all the time. In this manner, the network camera of the related art has a problem that an appropriate image may not be recorded when a failure occurs in a network.    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-26866